1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for causing an agent to carry out a task by emulating a behavior of an instructor carrying out the task.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polynomial, Bezier or attractor or the like has been used as a technique to generate a trajectory of a state variable of an agent suited to an actual situation on the basis of a reference state variable trajectory. For example, it has been reported that a stable autonomous motion of a humanoid robot acting as an agent is achieved by designing an attractor in the state space of a dynamical system and a state variable trajectory of the robot being entrained by the attractor (refer to “Motion Emergence of Humanoid robots by an Attractor Design of Nonlinear Dynamics” by Masashi Okada, Kenta Osato, and Yoshihiko Nakamura in Journal of the Society of Instrument and Control Engineers, vol. 41, No. 6, pp 533-540 (2005)).
However, when an agent acts under a restricting condition that the agent maintains the contour characteristics of motions of an instructor, there is a possibility of impairing smoothness of motions of the agent. This causes awkward motions of the agent for carrying out a task, leading to a possibility of difficulties in accomplishing the task as smoothly as the instructor does.